themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 14
Episode 14 is a flashback to Koyuki Azumaya's life with her old ninja clan and her friend Mukuro, eventually showing her meeting Dororo and him becoming a ninja. Episode Summary Koyuki tells Dororo of her old life with her ninja clan and her dull friend Mukuro. Cast (In Order of Appearance) *Koyuki: Revy Moonshine *Dororo/Zeroro: ThornBrain *Mukuro: LillyLivers *Clan leader: ThornBrain *Keroro: Mugiwara Yoshi Other voices *Zeroyasha: ThornBrain (Uncredited) *Tamama: ThornBrain *Natsumi: LillyLivers (Uncredited, Post-credits) *Giroro: ThornBrain (Uncredited, Post-Credits) *The Thinking Tree: MrFailGame (Joke credit, tree does not actually speak) Music Used *"Sleepwalk" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Opening *"The German News" - Chriddof - The Cartoon Cat Did Not Know How To Help Him - Flashback to Koyuki and Mukuro spinning *"Alphen10000" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Mukuro *"Knight Errant" - Ren and Stimpy OST - Jumping *"2004MN4" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Waterfall *"Bridge on Fire" - Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess OST - Mukuro hit by charm *"Telescope" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Koyuki rescues Mukuro and Zeroro *"Eleki Gunsou" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Zeroro changes his name *"Kelop" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Closing scenes Sgt Frog Episodes Used *Episode 98B Development Notes Scriptwriting was completed November 11, 2011, the script continuing from one of the unused episode ideas for SFA13. Revy was able to record her lines that same night, with Lilly and Yoshi recording theirs on the 13th. Thorn recorded his lines on the 14th and began editing the following day, completing and uploading the episode on the 19th. Thorn compared the overall production to that of SFA3R in terms of painlessness, efficiency and brevity. Post-Credits *Part 1: Koyuki and Natsumi walk down the street, with Mukuro making one last appearance. *Part 2: Dororo confesses to someone and asks a very important question. Joke References and Explanations SPOILER WARNING The following has numerous spoilers for the episode. It is recommended that you watch the episode before reading any further. Episode Running Gags, Series Running Gags, and Callbacks *Thorn hid the covers of his five favorite R.E.M. records in the background in order from #1 favorite to #5: **''Murmur'' is by the door when Koyuki returns home. **''Chronic Town'' is on Mukuro's thinking tree. **''Fables of the Reconstruction'' replaces Chronic Town when Koyuki speaks. **''Reckoning'' is in the waterfall after Koyuki rescues Mukuro, in reference to the album's subtitle "File Under Water". **''Lifes Rich Pageant'' is behind Zeroyasha when Koyuki meets Zeroro, hidden so as to look like drummer Bill Berry is peaking over Zeroyasha's back. *The episode has a few connections and parallels to SFA4, beside the focus being Dororo and Koyuki: **Mukuro refers to Zeroro as "pants", which was also the very first Dororo wrong-name in the series (sans the retconned SFA2R). **Dororo openly admits to having had the Stockholm Syndrome implied in the earlier episodes, but he only mentions it because he thinks he is now cured. **In the Post-Credits, Dororo parrots Keroro's question "Can we be best friends forever?", retaining Dororo's misinterpretation that the question was a marriage proposal. *Dororo adds to his list of parental problems the possibility that he was adopted. *Dororo's eye twitches while Koyuki is talking to him, similarly to in SFA6. *The team decided to make Mukuro incredibly monotone because her hair covering one eye suggested a deadpan attitude, and because her name literally translates to "corpse". **The latter is also the reason for her two references to her blood vessels. *Mukuro's thinking tree is a running gag in the episode, alongside various characters sighing in irritation. **The Post-Credits include Mukuro getting a pair of thinking glasses. Her continued dialogue is an example of characters "getting back" at others in ways that don't make sense, this case being the first time it's directed at the viewer. **Mukuro's first line about Koyuki "making gravity sad" is also played with two more times in the episode: Koyuki mangles the statement after she catches Mukuro at the waterfall, and Koyuki references the statement later when the clan disbands. *Koyuki and Dororo parrot Fuyuki's "Marco!" line from SFA13, with Mukuro parroting Alisa's response "Shut up". *Keroro calls Dororo "Dorodo", the first time the long-running inside joke was used directly in the series. (Up until this episode it had only been used as "Zerodo"). Keroro is also surprised that he gets Dororo's name right shortly after. *MrFailGame is this time credited as Mukuro's thinking tree. *Koyuki says Natsumi still smells like muffins, a callback to SFA10. Other Jokes and References *Dororo sings/screams "Let's Hear it For the Boy" by Deniece Williams at the beginning of the episode. Reception As of November 27, 2011, the video had 86 "likes", 3 "dislikes" and 61 "favorites". By December 10 it reached 100 "likes", 4 "dislikes" and 64 "favorites" - as of August 14, 2016 it has 587 likes and 12 dislikes. Additional Trivia *The episode used in SFA14 was one of the unused episode ideas for SFA13. The script was written up to just the flashback alongside several small jokes, including Mukuro and her robotic mannerisms, before Thorn and Yoshi decided not to use it, save it for later, and instead go with the seasonally-appropriate Halloween episode. *Narusasu, TheSmashBro, Travis, Tempe, Zenkoxchan, Taichesnuts, and Hailfire131 are thanked in the video description for being beta viewers. Category:Sgt Frog Abridged episodes